


Once in this Lifetime

by Fortilux_the_Brave



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Bad Parenting, Character Development, Fan Moves and Concepts, Foreshadowing, Multi, Pokemon Journey, Region, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortilux_the_Brave/pseuds/Fortilux_the_Brave
Summary: A trainer and his pokemon, a Shinx. And the rest of the region, with his determination to go farther than all he has ever seen. He shall make his dream a reality.





	1. Chapter 1

??? – Chapter 1

Above an arena in a city, there are two flying dragons. One is black and with six flaps spread to look like wings and three heads and the beast’s underbelly is dark blue along with pairs red eyes on all of his “heads”. The other is an orange dragon with two horns and its tail is ignited with a bright flame and the two flying monsters trade breaths of fire and purple beams.

“This is an even match!” the eyeglass wearing MC yelled out as he was on the edge of his booth and holding on the ledge as he gawks and everyone is in a similar position, the audience are excited about which monster will win. And a 10 year old child with messy black hair and brown eyes stare at the sky with the two dragons roaring at each other in intense competition. The child just can’t take his eyes off the fighting duo in the sky.

“Pokemon…” the child muttered in amazement and with that, the orange Pokemon called a “Charizard” charged at his opponent which was called a Hydregion which charged with the same vigor and excitement as the other. The Charizard then wore a grin and so did his trainer who was wearing a dark blue polo with a four point star on its back and the other trainer on the opposite side of him sported a red jacket with a golden flame embedded on its back. The jacketed trainer gasps and wore a shocked look but smiled after a moment. He nods and with that the polo wearing contestant yelled out Dragon Claw. The claws of the Charizard glowed and expanded to glowing green energy versions of it.

The two flying mons approached each other at top speed and roared proudly, the audience covered their ears minus the child merely just continued to stare at the clashing mons. With that the orange dragon clawed his opponent with his attack and the other simply dropped a bit after a brief moment. “…Hy…dregion…” It faintly said its name before it fell straight down towards the ground. And a big boom and dust suddenly rose as the black Pokemon met the ground and everyone was covering their eyes.

“Wow! What a knockout, there goes Hydra!” Yelled out the announcer as his voice rang all throughout the arena with him in his excitement as he grips his mic and he almost leaned in too much and before he realized. Yelling he began to fall towards the arena and as the MC almost hit the ground, he is surrounded a bluish aura and slowly floated back to his booth where his pokemon which was an Alakazam is. The psychic type wore an expression of tiredness as if he has been dealing with it for the longest time. “Thanks buddy.” The commentator thanks his Alakazam which the creature nods and returns a sincere smile and wore a small blush.

The crowd cheered as the dust clears and the child just yelled out wildly and babbling praises the events that happened. “This is awesome! Woohoooo!” the child then suddenly was picked up by the Charizard. “Mom! Dad!” the child called out to his parents as the lizard smiled and brought the kid to his trainer. “Great job Soare.” The blue cladded trainer looks at his Charizard and the Pokemon gave his trainer a smile and a “zard” in reply. The Charizard breathed a flamethrower towards the sky, reaching up high. The victor up close looked quite aged. Hair has splotches of grey and hair spiky and has five spikes that looked similar to a Luxray.

The man smiled and gave the child a pat on the head and dug his pocket to reveal a Pokeball. And gave it to the child who was speechless and giddy, eyes sparking and shining with nothing but admiration. He handed it to the child and it shook a little, the man gave a wink. “Soare seems to see your potential.” Then the man lifted him up and brought the child to the stands. And the child’s parents thanked the man for his gift. The crowd stares at the child and all wore different looks. Adoration and envy are the two prominent ones.

“Well well… Seems you found your chosen huh?” the man’s opponent called out with a smile and a wave. “Yes I have… And I know that he has potential…” the age man called out to the jacketed individual who wore a smile and waved at the kid. “… Now I see why.” the red wearing man is significantly younger with golden hair, pale skin and a pair of red eyes. Looked at the child who wore the same look as he did with the other man and with that the young man said goodbye and his Hydregion flew to him and nuzzled him. “Be seeing you all someday!” and the young man flew on his Pokemon.

“Likewise to you all, thank you!” and the other left with his Charizard and the two dragons roared as they took the skies with their trainers. The boy, with his Pokeball which he held closely wished that someday he can meet both of them. The southern champion “Raiz” and the northern champion “Leron” and battle them.

The ball shook a bit more, and the crowd stares at the child and murmured a few things as the child’s family headed their way towards the exit and the child still held on his slightly shaking Pokeball. The parents didn’t know that the ball is actually occupied with a Pokemon of the southern part of the Siprin region. “So… shall we go home? I know you are hungry after that “hoax”.” The boy’s father called his son out as they went in the car.

“Derek, do you think now is time to give it a break?” the child’s mother replied to her husband as the man known as “Derek” berated his son. “Dad, it was nice. Thank you for taking me there.” The child replied with politeness as he wore a smile which made his father wear a scowl on his face. And his wife, a woman with hair reaching her shoulder and brown eyes smiled at her child with pride. They arrived to a small house in the suburbs of the city, filled with trees unlike the main city wherein buildings are seen everywhere and only a few trees and greenery can be seen from small gardens to the schools there.

Their house is not much. It has two stories, a front and backyard with flowering shrubs that have white fragrant flowers called “Yassiden” which is known to be able to tame wild Pokemon to their calmest state and a small cottage nearby which is strangely in great condition as the family stops in front of it. Quickly, the child went to his cottage and the two adults are left in the car. “Ramona… what is it to you?” asked the man and the woman sighed and went out of the car, knocked on the cottage door when she arrived there and the child opened the door gladly. The two entered and the man in the car just stared at the child with envy.

Angry and frustrated, Derek went out of his car and entered the house. Stomping and mumbling curses.

“Mom… why is Dad like this?” asked the child as he stares at his Pokeball. Intrigued by what could be in there. “I don’t know Gon, I don’t honestly know why is your father like this.” Ramona smiled and pats her child on the head. “My mother, Grammy can talk to Pokemon.” The child quickly stared in disbelief and amusement. Scooting over and near his mother “Really?” and his mother told him a story about her mother.

Grammy once was a trainer with an extraordinary gift. The ability to talk to Pokemon, she has been known as “The Whisperer” for the longest time as she is the person who can solve loads of cases involving Pokemon trainers and their Pokemon. And she is known to be able to stand toe to toe with the champion of the south, Raiz in battle. Known to be childhood friends and rivals for all eternity, Grammy retired after the Pride Decree. Wherein the north and south have a rough rivalry on who is better, to the point of even excluding Pokemon species for themselves. The prime example being the two lion mons Luxray which represents the south and Pyroar which is the north’s representative.

The north also known as “Talgin” is represented as prideful, brave and yet they however also have egotistical and arrogant sides. The royals and higher ups are from the Talgin bloodline of royals and personalities. South is known as “Aulp” are known to be persistent and tenacious albeit stubborn and very reckless, making them easy to lure into traps. Those differences caused the “Pride Decree” a declaration of compromise from the north and southern powers to exclude themselves from each other’s affairs besides the main city which is “Alinam” for trade and battles, as well as allow the Pokemon League of the region to be held of four gyms to the south and four at the north. As well as those who seek to cross the border needs to pass a trial called the “Duos”.

The Duos is the test of who gets to pass through the gates to the other side of the boarder or not. Making the Siprin League to be the most challenging league yet to date with all of the mountains, seas as the Siprin is an archipelago region. The region is filled with a diverse mix of Pokemon and some are even non restored ancient Pokemon. Then a knock sounded with a female person’s panting.

“Sonny… Daughter?” there is a pant for every word and then quickly Gon opened the door to reveal a woman similar to Ramona but aged and her hair is tied back and her hair has strands of white here and there. However, her physique is as if she is a 20 year old model, fit and still ready for adventure. “Grammy!” Gon greeted and quickly hugged his grandmother at her waist and her daughter did the same for the both of them. “Mom! How have you been!?” Ramona giddily asked her mother as they realized that she is still panting.

“Oh dear me! Where are my manners? I will go get some water.” Quickly the mother dashed to her home and left the grandmother and grandson together. “I’ve heard Mr. Showy has given you a gift. Well then… I’m here to give mine, happy birthday!” The old lady greeted and showed her grandson a small circular golden necklace with two gems. One is yellow with the four point star and the other is red with a golden flame on it. Both are in opposite ends as the center of the disk is empty, as if something is meant to fit in there.

“Grandma… what is this?” Gon asked as the old lady slowly put the necklace around her grandson’s neck. “Something to show you that you can be more if you try.” Then she pressed the center of the ball and the capsule opened, a red beam of energy quickly molded into the shape of a cat-like creature to reveal a…

“A Shinx?!” Gon quickly screamed as the shape then gained color and sparkles flew as the electric type Pokemon was revealed. “My my… could it be that his Luxray mated already?” Grammy commented as she saw the Shinx, knowing that it is probably the son of Raiz’ Luxray “Tamara”. Gon cannot believe that his first Pokemon is actually a Shinx, the pride and symbol of Aulp. Grammy however wore a grin and her eyes are filled with sorrow as well. A tear streamed down her cheek as she looks at the purring cat.

“Grammy?” Gon looked at his grandmother and she sniffles and wipes it away. “Oh hehe it’s nothing. He just looks… beautiful.” She commented and the Shinx quickly jumped to his trainer and purred as the feline licks Gon’s face lovingly. Gon giggled uncontrollably as his Shinx began showing his affection, and Gon simply was ecstatic that he finally got his first Pokemon. Then his grandma petted the Shinx and the feline responded with its head going up against the woman’s hand.

“Miss… I like you… I like him too.” The Pokemon told the woman and Gon just heard the mon say his name over and over again. Gon looked at his grandmother and she translated what the electric type said to her. This gave the new trainer more happiness, as shown with his reply and a kiss to the cat’s forehead “I like you too… Umm…” the trainer thought for a while. “How does Ligan sound?” Gon proposed.

“Ligan is a beautiful name!” replied his grandmother as she then heard the Shinx enthusiastically accepted the name with much vigor. “Ligan is awesome!” and then out of the window outside the cottage is Ramona smiling and streaming tears of joy, enjoying this moment of happiness that her child is experiencing.

“He is growing up… and he can finally get out of here…” With an energetic smile she quickly dug behind the cottage with the shovel that was leaning on the wall to reveal a small box and opened it to reveal bills and coins. A sigh of relief is released and she looked at the windows of the house and seeing that her husband is too busy with his cursing. She grabbed the cash and quickly went to the cottage with the glass of water and the cash in her pocket and hidden from sight.

“Oh Ramona I can…” And Ramona just nods with a smile as her mother is about to explain the Shinx. Grammy smiles proudly as she looks at the Shinx and whispered to him “Take care of my grandson will you?” and the Pokemon nods with a curious look in his eyes. The blue and black cat doesn’t understand what is going on but he knows that this is of the utmost importance. Ramona greeted the cat with a gentle forehead bump and Ligan purrs as he is reminded of Raiz who did the same.

“RAMONA!” a loud call is heard from the house. Quickly she told her son to hide his Pokemon and Grammy stays in the cottage as Gon’s mother quickly went back in. The interior of the house is wide. The first room to enter is the living room and kitchen linked together and there is the man on his books, reading a book titled “Pokemon are Monsters: Man is the Superior Being”. Ramona breathed and came to her husband and asked what he needs from her. Stairs are on the east side of the room, beside the light blue walls and the white ceiling lit with light bulbs and Ramona eyes the stairs with purpose.

“Money… I need to get the council to get us more supplies.” And Ramona replied that they have no money. “Bullshit.” The man slams his fist on the table, he is well built and his eyes are cold as ice. He came up to his wife and stared at her with a cold and frightening look. Ramona however isn’t afraid and looked at her husband with determination.

“Derek. We haven’t had our pays yet. We have no money for now; we can have it tomorrow but not now, alright?” And the man just grunts and walks away. Returning to his books, Ramona in fear of getting caught hastily went up the stairs to the storage room and took out a backpack that is red and orange. With 5 compartments, two at the sides and three at the front as she slowly dusted it to find out that it is still in good condition.

“Dad? Where are you?” Gon’s voice sounded and Ramona sweated coldly and nervously. Fearful and frightened as she heard her husband’s footsteps head for the door and then she heard silence. And silence isn’t a good sign. Quickly and carefully she went to peep through the stairs to see Gon’s face with a bruise on his right cheek and her husband is wearing a sick grin.

“Happy birthday… Filth.” Then the man slammed the door on his son’s face and Ramona just cried softly at the scene she witnessed. Then he turned to her direction and Ramona as fast and quiet as possible took the bag and jumped out of the window and as much as possible not make a sound as she grits through the pain when she landed on the ground. And almost immediately as if she hasn’t suffered an injury ran towards her son around the west side wherein the storage room doesn’t have a window facing that side.

When she arrived to see her son, Gon is crying and hugging his Shinx inside the cottage. Ligan still wore a confused look but seems to understand that his trainer isn’t feeling ok about anything at the moment. Grammy is pressing an ice bag on her grandson’s bruise. Wearing an infuriated yet sorrowful looks clearly agitated about her grandson mistreated by his father. Knowing that her husband might beat her son to death when he finds out of Ligan’s existence, she decided to give her son one last present.

A few hours passed…

That night was silent, and Gon is sleeping with Ligan on the bed. Ligan wrapped around his trainer’s arms as Gon smiles in his sleep, dreaming of something wonderful. And outside are Ramona and Grammy outside the cottage, wary of the man inside the house.

“Ramona… We have to make sure that Gon isn’t going back…” Grammy told her daughter and Ramona nodded. With her son’s bag and a picture of her and Gon in the Fire Festival they sneaked off to years ago. Gon with a wide and open smile and Ramona with her calm and content look as they enjoyed the festivities and she remembered the good times they had together as she placed it on the back pocket of the bag. Zipping the pocket and looking at the driveway as she placed the bag on the side.

Murmurs can be heard from the interiors of the house. But they are loud and clear, and all those messages severely disturbed them.

“Oh… Yeah… I have a Shinx here that you can pelt! Hahaha! Heck, force feed it Rare Candies and make the thing into a living stud!” Ramona and Grammy are sweating coldly as they heard that. “This is bad. I suspected as much, Ramona help me carry Gon. We have to get them away from here! Fast!”

Ramona and her mother carried the duo to the car and placed Gon and Ligan at the back. “Hun! I’m getting more food for tonight! I will be back tomorrow morning!” Fibbed Ramona and her husband went out the door and looked at her with a grin. “Good! We need more for our esteemed guest! After all, Gon will miss his dear old cat.” Derek laughed maniacally and slammed the door behind him as he comes to his wife with a cocky grin. And went to her and kissed her, Ramona kissed back and placed her free hand on her husband’s arm.

“I better get going… I have work again in the nightshift.” And her husband grins and Ramona is thankful that he hasn’t looked at the backseat; distracted by her charms. “C-can’t you umm… stay?” asked her husband in a shy way. “Ah ah ah. Responsibilities first my dear.” Ramona smiled teasingly and quickly as possible, the man went behind a tree and nods.

The car’s engine roared to life and as usual it leaves for the streets heading towards the city.

“Hey… man… ummm…” Derek called out after he got back to his phone. “I have to call you back.” And quickly he went in his house and killed the lights after he hung up from the line.

…

“Meow… Shii!”


	2. Conquest! Lost and what's to be Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left behind the boy is now on his way to his Pokemon journey however...

Conquest! Lost and what’s to be Found – Chapter 2

                I felt a nudge… another one… and another. Meowing and “Shi” is all I hear. Why is it breezy inside? Did I leave my window open?

                I opened my eyes to see the open world. Wait… this isn’t my cottage. “Wha…” is all I could utter as I saw a river side, water gleaming by the moonlight and the water is clear and clean as it can possibly be. With a blanket beside me, a water bottle and a bag that looked very familiar. There are three compartments at the front and two at the side. And when I looked around, I see trees and sleeping bug and flying types.

                “Why am I here? Oh, Ligan…” I noticed the Shinx in front of me, smiling and looking at me with those big yellow eyes. Then I gave him a few pats on the head, looking around if I can find out where am I. Then the electric type suddenly perked his head up and looked at the left, it seems Ligan heard something from that direction. I inquired what did my Pokemon hear and he replied with a “Shi”.

                He started walking and I began following him after I packed up those things, blanket and all in the strangely convenient bag. The forest trek is quite nice. It is peaceful, the air is cool and fresh, the sound of Kricketune and Kricketot in the air as we both headed towards the left. As we went further, we can hear some pianos. Quickly, I picked up my partner pokemon and ran towards the source of the sound. When we finally got through the thicket of the forest, we both saw…

                “Wow… we are far away from home…” the town of Onaip. The houses are simple; however the sound of pianos doesn’t escape my ears as we entered the music filled place. The town is in the south east corner of Aulp. It is known to be a peaceful town and the residence of the region’s… “Professor!” I yelled and called out the professor in the typical white coat but she wears a pair of bright blue glasses that looked futuristic, long pink hair and a pale complexion came to me with a bright smile.

                “Heya little guy! Why are you here alone in Onaip, Gon?” the professor asked me with her gentle voice and as quick and clear as possible, I explained the events and how I came here without my notice. “Oh… I see…” the Professor looked at me with curious eyes as she saw Ligan. “Hello little guy.” She patted my Shinx and the Pokemon began to purr in delight as she giggles softly.

                “He is a strong one that one.” She boops the cat and Ligan meowed gladly as she stood up and reached out her hand to me. “Come along now… Let’s go to my house.” She offered and I took her hand. “Alright.” I replied as we both walked towards her lab/house, filled with machines and other gadgets that reads out “Synch” and other words I barely understand. Looking through the lab window, I can see loads of Pokemon… And I lost it the moment I saw a Mega Charizard X.

                “Is that a MEGA?!” I squealed and shrieked uncontrollably. Who wouldn’t? Seeing those types of Pokemon just on TV nearby? I saw lots of documentaries of megas and it is said that Mega Charizard is the rival of Mega Lucario. It’s as if they are in an eternal dance of who is better. I can’t even believe that the professor has megas too. But then I saw someone… A Lucario…

                “Hey Prof. who is…” and she looked at the Lucario coldly. “Nobody… He is nothing…” and I looked at the Lucario. His eyes look empty, despaired and… alone. The Lucario then looked at me with a small smile slowly forming on his face. My heart felt like it is about to drop at how touched I am, as if he knows me from one look. He came to me slowly, wary of the professor and hugged me and Ligan quickly. And I looked at the professor and she wore a sour look on her face and slammed the door to the lab.

                “Lu…Lucario” the pokemon called to me and I nodded as he looks at the door to the labs, his presence alone is reassuring and calming. Ligan looks at the Lucario and he looked like he admires and sort of envies the Lucario before him. “Lucar-Car!” I heard but… somehow I have the meaning of what Lucario was saying and the Shinx nodded and instead of admiration and envy, it became inspiration and vigor. I chuckled and we said our goodbyes to the Lucario.

L **ucario POV**

 **‘** His aura… It’s so warm… So bright and full of wonder.’ I mentally wondered on as I walked back to the small stall I reside. It is a small and has a few things, a bed, and a picture frame of me and my trainer. He has blue eyes and hair, his tan skin and wide smile made me remember the times he cared for me as a Riolu.

                ‘…sorry if I can’t save you… Takino.’ I sighed but however that boy… Gon was it? He reminds me of him. And I remember what Takino told me… “If I pass away, go and find someone worthy…” I searched the underside of my pillow to find the worn out Pokeball, it is cracked on the side and the button wiggles a bit. Damaged but still functional, and I looked out the window to see the two humans in the lab having a good time.

                “Takino… Did you really mean that?” I whispered to myself as my tears slowly flowed from my eyes, sniffling and staring at the ball in my paw. The very ball that held me and the one that made me his… his friend and lifelong companion, the one who solemnly swore to protect at all costs… But I didn’t…

                “He’d always give me chocolate… even if he knows that I’d probably get fat…” I started talking to myself again, as I have for the longest time. 5 years I have always done this to myself, inside this town in my lonesomeness. However I wanted to travel again, I want to belong for once… I want to seek what I have yearned for all this time.

                “Hey… ummm Azure?” I heard a small and very familiar voice. Looking down I see the Shinx. “Hello Ligan! Why are you here? Isn’t your trainer inside?” I asked and the Shinx nods but he rubs himself against me and purrs. “I want to comfort you.” He answered and his aura is azure… just like my name. Meaning good willed and strong, I felt my lips curl to a smile again and lifted Ligan with my two paws. Cautious about my chest spike, I snuggled the kitty and he purrs in reply.

                “Oh… ummm I’m sorry…” I slowly let him go. Ligan asked what was wrong and I replied that I was a bit too touchy for my own good, seeing we just met but Ligan smiled again and leapt up to my lap. “It’s alright. We are friends aren’t we?” and my heart just ached. Strangely enough it is also wonderful, as if I am dreaming.

                “Really?”

                “Why not? You are nice… but you were sad. Why?” and I pet him and picked him up as we head to the door of the lab. “Something I regret a long time ago is still not sitting well with me.” I replied and he looked at me curiously. “What do you mean?” asked Ligan with concern. His aura became a deeper blue, and it is comforting to see a young one be so sensitive and caring. And he is quite innocent as well and I intend to keep it that way, not wanting to learn those things too early.

                “You will know when you get older. You may not understand it now. OK?” I asked and opened the door. “OK Azure… But I hope you feel better soon.” And the professor wore a sour look and told me to put the Shinx down. I did gently and with my telepathy, I assured him that I will be better soon. The kitten looked at me with amusement and gave him one more message.

                “This is telepathy. Something Lucarios and special kinds of pokemon and people can do. Who knows maybe you two can do it too.” I closed the door and stared at the moon. “The moon is beautiful tonight.” I murmured to myself

                The moon is full, glowing and strangely enough… is it me or was the moon always been blue. I leapt up to the roof of the lab and saw people and Pokemon everywhere, laughing and bonding together. “You know… I always have been sad about those kinds of things.” Once again talking to myself, and now… I feel hopeful. My chest felt heavy but I feel as if I have found something I can only have.

                Going down, I look at the two inside through the window and raised my ears to attempt to hear what they are conversing.

**Normal POV**

                The trio is in the experimentation room. Walking and wondering around the halls as the professor shares her findings about megas, bonds and the mythical “Bond Phenomenon” which has been a myth until a year ago when some trainer and his Greninja was able to achieve it.

                “So I therefore conclude that if a Pokemon and their trainer are very much compatible, we could easily be able to give them extraordinary power! Isn’t that wonderful!?” the professor concluded her findings and the two nodded. “However…” she looks at Gon with a grin and a shine in her eyes. “You have something that has eluded me forever… now… I CAN HAVE IT!” she threw out her coat but…

                “What!?” Gon yelled in surprise as the woman before him is not the professor. But rather a female with white clothing, a black blazer and blue wristbands that have some sort of wavy patterns on them. On each is a crystal of blue and black.

                “I am Melisya.” The woman bows as if she is in a show, wearing a greedy grin and her eyes sparkled. “I want to have this… power… Your necklace.” She points at Gon and the boy clutches it, asking why she would want the necklace. “Oh it’s not the necklace darling. It is those crystals; they are supposed to be mine! Give them to me or face me in a Pokemo-“ and quickly a Lucario crashed in front of Gon with a protective and threatening look. “Cario!”

                “Oh what’s that? Touch him and I will make you sorry?” she grins and throws a pair of pokeballs to the ground and then the balls released a Wartortle and a Bisharp. “Shut up. THEY ARE MEANT TO BE MINE, PUP!” And Gon nods at the Shinx who wore a determined look stepped forward.

                “Where is the Professor!?” Asked Gon and she smiled. “Hehe I wouldn’t know. Just here for the CRYSTALS!” she pointed her hand at both the Shinx and Lucario. With her command, her pokemon ran towards the duo.

                “Umm… Ummm…” Gon is panicking but then he heard a voice. “Gon! GIVE US A MOVE!” Gon is pressured but he took a deep breath and with a look of resolve, he faced the threat. “Ligan, Tackle! Lucario, Aura Sphere!” commanded the boy and quickly the two blue Pokemon replied to their commands. Ligan quickly charged at the Wartortle aggressively and the Bisharp simply hits the electric type with a backhand.

                “Shi‼” the Shinx flew far but before he hits the wall, Azure caught him with one arm and the Lucario threw the spherical ball of energy at the Bisharp and quickly the dark type covered its face quickly but then it was too late as the Bisharp took the hit and reels back. “Sick ‘em nitwits!” yelled out the trainer in front of Gon and his friends. “NITWIT THIS!” yelled out the canine, of course the humans just heard his species name out loud but then the Lucario lunged towards his opponents and started pummeling them all together.

                “Close Combat!?” Gon in surprise as the fighting type began continuously barraging his opponent with his fists that are glowing and his swiftness frightening. “Gah!” the two ‘mons who got caught in the attack eventually fell in front of the trainer. “Get up!” yelled out Melisya as the Wartortle and Bisharp attempted to recover.

                “We’re not done yet! Ligan! Go!” commanded Gon and the electric type began sparking bolts as he ran towards his opponents. “Spark!” the Lucario in surprise as he saw the electric tackle being performed by the young Shinx. With a charge of confidence, the Shinx finally made contact with the three and shocked them; making Melisya and her Pokemon glow yellow as they are being shocked by the attack.

                “Dzzzzz! This is… Not OVER!” yelled Melisya and after a while, they eventually stopped moving and fainted.

                “Ligan! You did it!” Ligan’s trainer quickly gave him a hug as he looks at Melisya. “Let’s… go?” Gon looked around to see the Lucario missing. And strangely enough there is a murmur nearby, quickly with paranoia. Fled the scene with his Shinx, and as he continued running. He found the Train Transit, and as fast as his legs could carry. He went to the next train to Route 1.

                The train the duo took was huge. The main engine is black from all the years of handling coal, the wheels are huge and the cabins are very warm and inviting. Huge windows are on each side as people and ‘mons alike are looking at the outside world. The train whistles after a short while and a conductor with a beard and a blue uniform fit for one of those old conductors you see in the movies yelled out “All Aboard!” in his deep voice and observant demeanor.

                “Shoot! Come on!” The duo quickly ran for the open door and got in, being welcomed by the conductor from outside with a smile. “Well… Well… A Shinx.” The old man eyed the small Pokemon as Gon picked him up. “Come with me, people just don’t go around showing precious Pokemon.” The conductor motioned them to follow him.

                “Why should you know that?” Asked Gon as he clutches the Shinx and with a laugh the old man looks at the child with confident eyes. “I know that people are after things, I suggest you should take my advice and follow me. I know that you recently ran from Onaip Town. And your Shinx is shakin’ like a leaf!” then with that reply. Gon and Ligan knew that it’s either rising to run into more bad people or trust him.

                “Where to?” asked the boy. “First class!” the man lead the duo into the front carts and called the two out as he points the crazy roasted lady running towards them. “Friend o’ yours?” The man chuckles as the woman shrieked. “Come back here thief!” the woman yelled out and quickly like the man somehow predicted the notion quickly covered the young one’s ears and Gon did the same to Ligan.

                “Come back here you mother fucking son of a bitch! COME BACK HERE NOW!” yelled out the woman as she ran towards the direction of the train’s destination. Her Pokemon sweating as they follow their trainer who is spewing curses in public.

                “The old man is weird…” the Shinx thought as the man laughed nonstop and is now only reduced to a wheezing pile. “Hah… hehe well here is.” Then the conductor opens the door. “First class!” yelled out the man as he showed a cart full of fancy lighting and people on clothing meant for rich people.

                “Wait! Isn’t that the person that got a Pokemon from Raiz?!” yelled out a girl from the other side, cladded in a white and gold dress. Then murmurs start to rise and one man walked up and asked the trainer. “How much is for your Shinx?” and the conductor groaned and ahems.

                “Wha-” then the man asked again, but…

“How much is yo- HEY!” the conductor lifted the man and opened the door to reveal a bridge and below it is a river. “Heave! HO!” the man was tossed overboard. Yelling out help as the man quickly went to the water. A splash can be heard a few seconds later.

                “Any offers to this kid will BE TOSSED OVERBOARD! UNDERSTOOD!?” and everyone quickly went back to what they were doing and the man turned back to meet a confused look from the boy. “Why did you throw him overboard?” and the conductor chuckles and combed his beard.

                “No worries. Come along now, let’s head to your cabin.” Then quickly he led the trainer to a small cabin behind the main engine. It is fit for any trainer and his Pokemon on medium sizes such as Pangoros and quite possibly a Machamp.

                “What is this for?” asked the child as the room is blue and filled with the four star pattern.

                “Been conducting trains for a long time… this however is an odd addition, seems to be a room fit for Pokemon and trainer… If I recalled correctly…” the conductor pressed a button and quickly the roof buzzes and then begins to open revealing the starry night from above.

                “Wow…” the three are amazed at what happened, a sky roof as well. Eyes and jaws agape as the sky so littered with starlight, the air so fresh from all the trees, rivers and forests they passed through to the flying type Pokemon from Swanna to Pidgey and Swellows going towards the east.

                “Spring… is really here huh? The season of beginnings.” The conductor bows to Gon. “I’m glad to serve you. And I wish you luck, now then…” with a grin from the conductor, he pulled out a phone. “Are you hungry? Heard that who stay in this booth and opened the sky roof gets everything free.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Yello! It's me with another chappy! I have been busy with school as of lately.
> 
> But not to fear so let's get to the nit and gritty. We have a few things, like Azure and the crazy lady. Melisya, along with Takino and what happened to him. Well let's say all those questions will be left unanswered for now.~ *hue hue hue*
> 
> And next chapter, we will have a bit more in depth for what is to come about the new region and why is it divided into two.
> 
> "What is this about bonds you ask? Well, they will give us all the power we need, be it to conquer the obstacle that you want to surpass to your inner demons and how you choose to live above them. I hope people will recognize that fact." -Raiz, the Aulp Champion.
> 
> This is Forte and Signing off. Have a good whatever time it is and hope you look forward to more things!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people and Pokemon has been a part of everyday life to most people out here, but this particular meeting may have more into it than it seems.

Blue and Red- Chapter 3

  
**Gon POV**

  
I can only help but wow as the route is just in front of me. Greenery everywhere and the cold sea breeze just farther ahead. The conductor was nice, and even gave me a PokeGear, some pokeballs and a pair of running shoes. With a few taps on it and a holographic projection of the map is shown to me, and surely enough there is the shore nearby. Route 2, the shoreline route where people tend to find nearly zero pokemon.

  
Looking at Ligan, he purred and said 'Shi' excitedly. With a step I nervously stepped into the route, begining my pokemon journey officially. With a step and a hum I wondered along the dust road and seen rustling grass here and there.

  
"A Pokemon! Come on Ligan!" And quickly we went to the rustling patch to see... An injured Litleo!? Why is a Litleo in Luap?! The Litleo have gashes, cuts and bruises all over him. Rushing to him and carried him, the feline only hisses. "Shhh..." I looked around and heard more rustling and with haste I ran with the Litleo in my arms. "Where is that cat!?!" yelled out a deep voice. A poacher? A thug? I don't care. I just need to get us out of here.

  
I'm in a state of panic and fear. Sweating so much as Ligan and I ran fast from the bushes and into the small house nearby. I knocked hard and fast yelling 'help', the door opens to reveal an old lady who calmly invited us in and she closed the door. Me and Ligan thanked the old lady and she smiled. Now that I have gotten a good look at her, she is wearing a blue dress. a pair of glasses and her hair is greyish white.

  
"You are lucky you are here. Sit and join me for tea. I just put up a kettle. Chansey, please be a dear and help the poor thing." She called out her Chansey and the pink, egglike pokemon quickly came to us in the sight of the wounded Litleo. She gently took the Litleo off my hands and laid her patient on a big pillow. Then as she is treating the pokemon, a knock sounded on the door.

  
"Stay here and don't show yourself." the old woman warned us with a calm voice and left the room, closing the door behind her in the process. Hearing the squeaking of the main door, I heard the conversation from there. A Chansey is a sign of trust so rest assured that you can trust the old lady. Chansey are said to only go to trustworthy people, like Nurse Joy. Was she a Nurse Joy? I wondered on and then a shut from the door, we all sighed in relief.

  
The door opened and we welcomed the sight of the old lady, she gave us a calm smile and then she heard the whistle from her kettle. Meaning tea is ready to be served, and quickly I offered to help and she smiled at me and told me to let her do it. I thanked her and settled down to my seat, Ligan looks at me worriedly as he examines the tired Litleo. "I know Ligan... I know..." with a calming voice but I gave him the best assuring smile I could.

  
"Chansey are the best healers around. Don't worry! He will be fine!" and Ligan gave me a few calls of his name. Leaping about and the Chansey smiled and petted my pokemon after she is done with her handy work. Ligan liked the touches and began rubbing along the pokemon's hand, purring.

  
I've also seen the Litleo, it is a he apparently. His voice is quite deep but not too deep and also the way he behaves, he is a bit feisty as well when I carried him. Which is normal for males amongst his species. They are known to be trying to act independent as soon as they are born. And also very competitive as well towards the same sex.

  
_**-Poke-Info-** _

  
_**-Litleo-** _   
_**The pride pokemon. They are known to be in groups of 7 to 10 adults and usually one male in the pride. Infamous for their polgamic practices, their kin used to be wide spread across the region in one point until the Pride Decree. In contrast to the Luxray where they are loyal to only one and one mate alone.** _   
__

_**Males tend to be more to themselves and perfer to have their personal harem someday and females fight over who gets to have the male's first breeding when the young male of the pride comes of age. Futhermore, studies show that Litleo and Pyroar are possibly in their respective gender ratio due to the "Conscience" Phenomena. Wherein pokemon show more signs of intelligence over their feral counterparts.** _

  
_**-Shinx-** _   
_**The spark pokemon. They are usually very sociable with other pokemon and humans in contrast to their later evolutions which tend to be quite selectively social towards others. The prime symbol of the region, representing openess and even ground.** _

  
_**The Shinx line is regailed to be the symbol of equality amongst the people of the region. Noted to be the strongest electric type pokemon in the Luap section, they are being passed on by trainers with potential as these pokemon are very powerful when trained properly. Being seen as the "Liberation" pokemon in stark contrast to the Litleo line, they have been considered to be vaulable for the people of the region.** _

_**-Chansey-** _   
_**The healer pokemon. For centuries, these pokemon have done nothing but service injured people and pokemon alike for this length of time. From ancient text to even the mediveal period. They are known to be gentle care takers and loving pokemon, they have been said to be partially been made from Manaphy as none ever attempted to even have the heart to harm these pokemon.** _

  
_**As innocent as it is sweet, they are also incredibly strong when they need to be. Tenacious and incredibly tough against most opponents and being able to withstand hits and simply walk away without any injury with a smile on its face. Guardians of whoever needs help, they'd take blows for their patients.** _

_**-End of Poke-Info-** _

With further examination, the Litleo is almost at full recovery as well. I don't see his gashes and bruises anymore. The brown furred pokemon is sleeping peacefully and with a smile on his face. Purring softly as his chest rises and falls slowly to the rythm of his breaths.

The old lady came back with a smile and with a tray containing biscuits, the kettle, two cups which looked quite exquisite with the white china and blue patterns present on it. as well. And the scent of tea filled the air, it is a calming and strong bitterish scent and very sweet as well. Meaning that it must have Petcha blended into it. "Skyre tea, my dear?" the old lady mentions the tea blend and I immediately knew what it is. My favorite kind of tea too.

"Thank you. How did you know that it's my favorite?" I asked the lady and she chuckles. "You looked like the adventurous type, didn't you know that kinds of tea also represents one's attitude? Like Ruddenberg means insightful and intelligent." she replied and I am intrigued. Curiously I asked what Skyre meant, she replied with a chuckle.

"It means a few things. Adventurous, kind, stubborn, persistent and loving." Then she stood up and pets the sleeping Litleo beside my foot. "He is almost good to go, and it seems you have only one pokemon too. I think he will be a great partner to your Shinx." She proposed and Ligan said his name excitedly.

"Wake up little one." She gently nudged the pokemon and the feline slowly opened his eyes. Revealing his black colored pupils and almost immidiately he looked at me and pounced into my arms immidiately and purring too. I caught him and laughed as he rubs along me.

**Ligan POV**

"I'm glad he is OK." I thought to myself, then the feline looks at me with a smirk. "MY trainer." the Litleo claimed and I nodded, but I felt slightly sad about him saying that. My trainer puts him down gently as the old lady told him to go with her for a moment. They both left the room and the only ones who remained are me and the Litleo.

"What's your name?" I inquired the Litleo and he just smirks and said "Noneya Beesness." in a unfamiliar tone. "Nice to meet you Noneya, I am Ligan." and he just looks away with a frown. "Ugh, forget it. You are no fun." He went to look for our trainer. The Chansey smiled at me and gave me a gentle pat down. "You are quite an intelligent fellow." she complimented and I asked why.

"Oh. I just know." With a chuckle she sits with me on the floor and continues to pet me. I looked at the door to see 'Noneya' with a sad look, and as he looked my way. He frowned and went somewhere else. "He looks sad..." I told myself and the Chansey agreed.

"Maybe you can help him. He may act tough but sometimes those people on the inside are hurt." Chansey said those words and I can't help but tilt my head. I didn't understand it at all but I have this feeling that I do. Quickly, I followed the direction of 'Noneya', he was near the door leading to the back of the house where my trainer and the old lady are.

"Can you hear them?" I asked and he replied that I should just leave him alone. I asked why and he just snarls at me with burning hate in his eyes. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DIRTY SHINX! NOBODY WANTS YOU!" and I felt something heavy on my chest, my eyes started to water and my body shuddered.

"Th-that's not t-t-true." I replied softly and he just simply shoved me back with his shoulder. "Filth." he uttered and went back to his spot. I slowly made my way to the living room with a smile, Chansey is by the table. Sorting everything and brining it to the kitchen. Looking for a hidden spot, I found a small space behind the sofa and began sobbing.

I kept on hearing these words... Over and over again... My chest is heavy and my tears are running down my cheek. I am reminded of what I really was, an unwanted kitten who has always been given the least of everything. Least food, milk and shelter. I am the farthest from my mom as my siblings just flock to her and she'd never pay mind to me.

Everytime I get a treat, my siblings just gets mine without any warning. And when I tell my mom about it, she simply snarled at me. Now that I think about it, I have always been different. My eyes are blue unlike my siblings which are yellow. And everyone seems to not talk about dad even, the only thing I know is that I looked like him. Eyes included and that made everyone treat me like some sort of bad reminder.

  
I heard my trainer calling me but I just head for the open window. Slowly, I went to the forest... Hoping that I won't be seen again.

  
**3rd Person POV**

Gon just came back from his conversation with the old lady, thinking about what she said earlier and noted it into his mind. But that is shoved aside as he finds the Litleo approaching him with energy. He gave the Litleo a pat on the head but wondered where is his Shinx. He asked for his Litleo to fetch him, as much to the Litleo's dismay.

"Guess he is sulking somewhere." The Litleo replied casually as he looked around the living room. But then he realized the window is open and that if Ligan isn't inside the house. That means that he... "Went out... Shoot! TRAINER!!" the Litleo yelled and quickly, Gon went to the living room to see the open window.

In a panic they headed outside, seeing that the old woman isn't around at the moment. The duo quickly went inside the thicket of the route to see a werehouse nearby, and that outside has Ligan on a cage. Looking depressed and made the Litleo feel something heavy on his chest.

**Litleo POV**

"Ugh... why does my chest hurt so much?" I asked myself, it is pounding and aching. I never felt this way before, heck it is a first that I even feel this sort of pain towards someone. I looked at Ligan and felt the need to comfort him. To make it up to him...

To say sorry? Get real. My dad always tells me to never say sorry to anyone, I am the greatest so I don't need to think of anyone else but myself and my pride. I have always been following my father's advice and pieces of wisdom. But is there a chance that he can be wrong?

Now's not the time to think like this. I have to get all of us out of here. Quickly I look around the cabin. It is a wooden structure with one floor, windows on every side and a wooden door. Surrounding it are cages and cages of pokemon, from Vivilions to even Growlithes. A poacher's hideout... Great.

I called out my trainer and he nods at me. "OK, you keep watch. I try to get Ligan out." my trainer... No... Ligan's trainer commanded and I just gave a nod. Slowly, the human cautiously crawled and closed in on the cage. Every second is nothing but suspense and all of the pokemon just kept quiet. Knowing that they will be able to flee too if Gon pulls this off.

Almost there... Come on, Gon.

I saw a glint and shimmering in the bush near them and that means one thing... It's a trap! "GON!" I yelled and he turned to see a poacher with a net gun on him, without thinking I leapt and used ember on it. The net burned down to nothing. "Quick! Get him now!" I know he can't understand me but I believe he knows what I meant as Gon began to untie the knots of the rope that held the spark pokemon by the hind leg. Ligan looks at me with a smile and went beside me.

"Thank you." he said in a sincere voice. And this time, I felt joy now. The weight is still there but it became lighter. "Stop running away will you? You are stupid to believe that Gon doesn't want you. You caused Gon so much worry. He cares about you, and that will never change." I replied with a stern tone, attempting to not let him know that I worried for him too. "Alright." he replied, and then the poacher appeared.

Wait... I was worried for him?

He is a tall man in patterned clothing. I believe it is called "Camo" as it looks like forest, a pair of boots, sunglasses and his stature is quite broad. Comparible to a Machoke, which is rare for humans to be able to compete with. He ahems and glares at me, and then at Ligan and at Gon. "You three are quite the trouble, maybe I could let the kid go and sell you two off." and Gon stood his ground but he shows signs of being afraid, like his shaking.

"O-over my dead body." He replied with a stutter but still filled with determination. "What he said!" Ligan agreed as he stares at the poacher the same way as Gon did, why are they so determined and brave. They don't hide anything, but they are still going. Knowing that we might fail.

My mind is filled with this want to do something for once. I want to be with them for as long as I can. Ligan maybe annoying and a cry baby and Gon isn't exactly master class, but I know that I want to stay because I know I am cared for and that this care will be eternal. "Me too!" I yelled and ignited my maw, preparing attacks.

"This should be fun." the man chuckles.

"Noneya..." and I chuckle as Ligan said my 'name' and told him that I will tell my real name soon after this. The black and cyan pokemon agreed and faces our opponent, quickly the man revealed a Zubat and a Venonat. An easy match but in this region, it isn't going to be that simple.

"Litleo! Echoed Voice!" I opened my maw and began roaring as my voice turns to shockwaves that pushed his pokemon back. "Spark!" Then I saw my partner excitedly charged at the Zubat with electricity surrounding him. Electrocuting the flying type and knocking it out in an instant. 

Oh, maybe it is that simple.

The man curses and brought out a Rhyperior! I should really stop jinxing myself...

"RUN!" Gon grabbed us as he began running, attempting to flee from this battle as we know that we can't really win. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue ball of energy quickly hits the Ryperior at the face and a few more came after. Barraging the brown pokemon with those exploding spheres, and looking at the Shinx; he seems to know something I don't. And at the corner of my eye, I spotted Venonat with fear in it's eyes. The bug type is smarter than it looks.

  
"Azure!" the Shinx yelled out, I assume it's the one who used the attack. But where is he? He could be anywhere, but that guy is good. Hiding in the forest as he strikes his opponent from afar. Then the cages bursted open too as more spheres and a blue blur moved around the site and broke all the cages into nothing but scrap metal. He is fast too! Faster than my father will ever be even. 

All I can say is... "Wow..."

Then after the mystery person or pokemon did his handiwork, everyone flees from the scene. And that included us, I'm sure that 'Azure'. Whoever he is will be perfectly fine, wait... is he even a he? 

With speed like that, they can simply flee the battle whenever they wanted to. I think 'Azure' is buying everyone time to escape as the Ryperior had enough and tackled his trainer to the ground and took his pokeball from the poacher's hand. And stomped it, effectively releasing him as the Ryperior wore a smile and began to walk away from his now, ex-trainer.

"Come back!" Yelled out the poacher but to see that his command fell to deaf ears, sighed. But now we are too far to even be able to even see him as we ran deeper into the forest. A roar of frustration can be heard from afar, and we continued to move away from here... hoping that he is too demoralized to attempt to follow us.


	4. Beach Route and a Slow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route 2, the long route that is quite pointless to go to. But our heroes will go through it with an interesting surprise.

Our trio of Litleo, Ligan and Gon are walking along the route remembering that time that they almost got into serious trouble with the poacher a day ago. Still the thrills and excitement in their heads. As they were travelling, Litleo has a chill and his fur is starting to frizz a bit.

"Grrrah! Fuckin' hell my fur!" Litleo cursed out loud and Ligan just wore a confused look. "What does 'fucking' mean?" Asked the Shinx and Litleo umms and uhhs as he attempts to try and make an excuse. He told his now entitled partner that it means nothing and that he just added it because his dad says it.

"Oh alright then. Hinga" Replied Ligan, Hinga which is the true name of the Litleo chuckled and purred in content as his tail brushes against Ligan's. Ligan rubs against Hinga with a purr and Hinga chuckled and rubs back for a moment and snapped out of it.

"Umm... Ligan can you?" Hinga requested and Ligan stepped back immidiately. "Oh sorry." and Hinga replied that it was alright. Smelling the seabreeze and feeling the cool air passing by and suddenly his body felt a cool sensation that is quite plesant. Gon took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "ROUTE TWO!" yelled out the trianer as the seaside route came into view.

The smell is incredibly salty, the waves can be heard as they camly crash on the seashore with palm trees littered everywhere along the shoreline with most of them welcoming the trio. But as usual it is devoided of trainers as this is the route where there are no possible Pokemon spotted. And that it is infamous for it being an unnecessarily long route too for something so worthless. Legends say that there is an extremely rare Pokemon that only appears in this route and others say that it is false and that it is to make the route interesting other than a barren wasteland.

"Route 2... the legendary route that is said to hide incredibly rare Pokemon. It says here in my PokeGear that there are no known Pokemon living in this route. And that it is incredibly long too. It will take us the entire day to walk to the next town which is Watershore. And our first gym too!" he taps the screen and slides his fingers down to close the device and the hologram quickly faded out and the boy kept his cube-like device in his side pocket of his bag, bulging out a cube shape slightly.

"Iku yo." the Shinx called out and followed Hinga followed with a nod. "Hehehe, Japanese much?" Hinga replied and the Shinx nods. "Learned a bit from Raiz. He is quite nice, the only person besides... Dad." And Ligan looks away with the sad expression hidden away from the Litleo's sight.

'He seems sad about his dad.' Thought Hinga as he stares up front. "Hey... Ligan." and Ligan looks his way with a smile. 

"Umm... what is your favorite berry?" and Ligan replied Petcha. "Mine is Bulk." and Ligan asked what is his favorite kind of moves. "I love sound style moves. Check this move I'm working on." with a deep breath he roars a incredibly low but ear ringing roar. "What is that?" asked Ligan and Hinga replied that it is a new move.

"I bet you like contact moves a lot." guessed Hinga and Ligan nods with a grin. "I want to be huge someday." and the Litleo imagined a hulking Luxray with blue eyes. "That... sounds so bada- I mean awesome!" and Hinga just kept on imagining the image over and over again. 'He will look so handsome, now that I think about it.' and Hinga stares a bit into space as they all walked along the sun and blue skies along the seashore.

Ligan called his attention and he blushed a bit. "Oh, sorry. So..." Hinga thinks of a question and he suddenly found the perfect one. "Who is Azure?" and Ligan replied with a teasing tone. "A secret. It's best to meet him in person." chuckled the Shinx and the brown furred Pokemon scorns and hmphs, but grins right after.

"Here I thought you don't have a secretive side." Hinga teases and Ligan laughs and jokingly pushes the fire type to the side which Hinga pretends to have been moved by it. "Nooooooooo." Hinga slowly moves towards the water in slow mo. Gon looks at the duo and smiles widely.

"Alright!" Let's go and push forward..." and his stomach growls. In return the other two's stomachs growl as well. "Lunch time!" but then the trio felt a bit sleepy. Gon yawns and said "How about... a nap first." then the trio closed their eyes and collapsed to the ground. They woke up one by one, struggling to see their surroundings only to be met by the starry sky.

"Night... time? Oh, hehe night time... NIGHT TIME?!?!" yelled out Gon as the other two felines got startled and realized that it is nightfall. "No way..." Ligan muttered, looking around there are a track of footprints, two toed and headed further into the route. "A Pokemon!?! IT MUST BE THE POKEMON EVERYONE MUST BE TALKING ABOUT! COME ON!" Gon ran and the two followed suit.

"A Pokemon?" Ligan wondered and Hagna explained that there are no known Pokemon living in the route and it's only purpose is for trainers and breeders to hang out if they are looking for something like intense heat and cold air. But if there is a set of unidentifiable tracks, it must be the rumored rare Pokemon they are talking about.

Eventually in the distance they found a pinkish figure that is wide and it's tail is tipped with white. It seems to be moving sluggishly too, and they eventually closed in to see a pokemon with a wide smile with separated teeth and it's footprints are matching with the ones earlier. Gon and Hagna's eyes are incredibly wide open and Ligan's is just in a look of confusion.

"A SLOWPOKE!" the two yelled in surprise as they made out the mystery Pokemon to be a "Slowpoke". "Slooooooooow" the Slowpoke greeted the party and Gon is smiling and giddily went to it and pet the pink 'mon with a giggle. "Heya boy. Why are you here?" asked Gon and he simply said 'Slow'.

"I don't know?" is what the other two pokemon heard. "Uhhh... what do you mean you don't know?" asked Hagna and the water type replied with a nod. "I don't really know." and Hagna is confused beyond belief. Trying to comprehend the nature of the creature but he can't. "Forget it..." sighing in defeat, Hagna simply progressed but still glad on the inside that he met a Slowpoke in person. But then out of nowhere...

"Look out!" yelled out Ligan and Hagna quickly side stepped when he saw a purple cresent of energy blasted its way towards the ground. Gon turned around to see Melisya who is with her Bisharp and Wartortle, smirking.

"Finally~!" the pink haired lady celebrated as Ligan quickly preapared to battle stance. "Hagna!" and the Shinx's partner nods and prepares into battle position as well, with Gon preparing to battle as well with his feet settled to the ground and the Slowpoke beside him. "Slooooooow." the pink pokemon simply didn't know what was going on and wore his usual oblivious smile.

The duo quickly pulsed out beams, an Ice Beam from the Wartortle and a Dark Pulse from the the Bisharp. "Dodge it and let's give our combination move!" yelled out Gon, without an idea what will they do together as a combination move. "Ligan, Spark and use Echoed Voice, Litleo! Boost Ligan!" and the two nodded as Ligan charged ahead with electricity sparking his body and giving him a bright yellow glow as his partner boosts his speed and velocity with the shockwaves that also startles their opponents.

But it didn't last long as Ligan trips at the last moment and instead hits the ground and drags on a bit. "Shii..." the Shinx expressed his discomfort as the Shinx got headbutted with the Bisharp's head glowed white. "Ligan!" yelled out Hagna and he growls and fire slowly build up on his throat in anger. "TAKE THIS!" the Litleo opened his maw which is already glowing ablaze blue and with a shout he unleashed a huge torrent of blue flames.

"Flamethro- GAHHH!" yelled the Bisharp as he got comsumed in the wave of hot flames and body got covered with the violent blue flames. Burning him intensely, the Litleo gave out a huff as he finally stopped the Flamethrower and the Bisharp is swirly eyed and groaning. But due to exaustion, the cub 'mon collapsed and panting.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" the lady has had it with her hair standing up intensely, she commanded her Wartortle to use Hydro Pump at the Litleo. Drown the lion if he has to, the Wartortle angrily glared at the Litleo as well and released the torrent of water from his maw with intense pressure.

"NO!" quickly, Gon grabbed Hagna and rolled on the ground to avoid the Hydro Pump.

"Hey!" The Wartortle heard the Shinx called out and he was above the Wartortle and got on the turtle mon's back and sparked his fangs. "SHI- GAHHHHHH!" yelled out the Wartortle as the Shinx sunk his fangs into the Wartortle's nape and fried the Wartortle with incredible amounts of electricity.

"Wartortle!" Yelled out Melisya and the Wartortle shaked the Shinx off. Growling angrily at him and lunges at him with a glowing head and Ligan recieved a Zen Headbutt which coiled him back to the water. "GAH!" Ligan flew into the air and lands on his feet, panting. "Ligan!" and as Gon yelled, in front of him is Melisya. "Give me the LINK CRYSTALS!" She yelled out and attempted to grab the necklace but Hagna used his new move at her which made her cover her ears and scream in pain. As the loud low screech stunned her for a bit and Gon quickly ran back.

"Litleo... Can I count on you once again?" and the Litleo nods and jumps to the battlefield as Melisya used the opportunity to spray an orange substance at her Bisharp which made the Bisharp hiss a bit but was able to stand once more. "TAKE THIS! LINK!" and her bracelets glow brightly and her pokemon glowed a blue black aura.

'Don't give up...' A voice whispered in the reserves of Gon and his pokemon's minds. "Huh?" Hagna huhs as he heard the voice. 'You three are destined to be together. Bound together, now show them what you can do. Gon, Ligan, Hagna. Show your fighting spirit!' and the three nod in unison.

"Heh, NOW YOU TWO!" Melisya commanded and her pokemon released a beam of blue and black beam that is heading straight for the two. "PROTECT!" Gon's eyes glowed blue and quickly Hagna leaped in front of his comrads and roared as a blue energy field appeared before him. Where the beam splits and Melisya's expression turned from gladly malicious to very scared. "IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled out as the beam eventually stopped and the Litleo is glowing a blue glow and the Shinx red.

"IKE!" yelled out Ligan as he sparks but this time it is more powerful than it should be. "WILD CHARGE!?" yelled out Melisya as Hagna also charged along with his partner and his body is covered with blue flames. "AND FLARE BLITZ!?" Gon's crystals on his circular necklace glowed a bright red and yellow glow. "FOR ALL OF US!" the trio yelled out all together as Ligan and Hagna tackled the two glowing pokmeon and made them push back hard and exploded.

"Im...possible." Melisya in disbelief as she saw the glow on his necklace. Her pokemon quickly were pushed back but are struggling but still able to withstand the attack. "YOU TWO! Le..." Melisya lets go a yawn and the other two pokemon lets go one as well. "...t's take a nap." and then they dropped dead to the ground and snoozed.

"Slooooooow~!" the Slowpoke from earlier is beside Melisya who is snoring loudly and made her look unladylike. "Wha..." the three blinked slowly in confusion. "H-how!?" yelled out Litleo in irritation, feeling violated as his spotlight is stolen. "Y-YOU!" Litleo began barking at Slowpoke.

  
"YOU STOLE OUR SPOTLIGHT!? YOU KNOW WE HAD 'EM! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU HAD TO BUTT IN AND LET US END UP NOT HAVING TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED! An.. d... and... a..." slowly Hagna felt drowzy and let out a yawn along with the other two who seem to be just as tired. Slowly, the trio went a bit more ahead towards a cave they found and slept. Gon with his pokemon in his arms and the Slowpoke; who was with them slept with the trio.

  
_**-Poke-Info-** _

  
_**-Slowpoke-** _

_**The Oblivious Pokemon. Known to be exceedingly rare in the region, this pokemon is regailed to be very valuable. As it is oblivious, they are also unknowing of their injuries and even be able to be oblivious enough for unbareable pain; as shown in an incident involving chopping Slowpoke tails off by an evil organization for their profit, to be flat out ignored. This Pokemon is so oblivious that they can be able to get lost in the most familiar of places.** _

_**Futher research shows that the reason they are in this state is due to their brains not being able to control it's innate psychic ability. Thus their brain's responses are slowed by a drastic amount, only being able to recall minor details unlike other psychic types which are much more brighter than the species itself. Strangely enough, they are smart enough to remember its trainer, its moves, understanding commands and complex thoughts and how to fish for Shelder. Their yawning habits are also unexplained and still pending for more research.** _

  
_**-Bisharp-** _

  
_**The Steel Edge Pokemon. Mastering its skills as a blademaster, this Pokemon spends almost everyday practicing and honing their skills to their zenith. It exhibits also a few habits that is related to blades such as sharpening and examining. They are incredibly loyal to their trainers and described as the perfect assassins and bodyguards in the ancient periods. Their Night Slashes and Steel Edges are so fast and well timed that their unfortunate opponents fall before them before they strike back.** _

_**Bisharp in history is also seen to be one of the "Royal" Pokemon that is in the mythical "Regal Pokemon" group. A wiseman of skill and wit, and a strategist at most with their incredible intellect on warfare. The king is unknown and some references that it is directly below the "Queen" of the order according to Historians and Literary Researchers.** _

  
_**-Wartortle-** _

  
_**The Shell Pokemon. This water type is known to be the "Vanguard" of many wars between Pokemon with its incredibly strong shell that is so resilient that it can withstand almost any move without cracking. Its ears and tail baffled researchers on why it took on such appearance. Theorists say that "Blastoise" isn't its original evolution, and the original is lost in time and suppresed by the genome. Further research shows that a strand of its DNA is apparently part of the "Dragon" genome. As it is known to be able to be able to perform Dragon type moves.** _

  
_**As well, it is further examined to have connections to the likes of Dragonair and Mega Ampharos according to ancient sculptures as part of a "Dragon" bloodline. Researchers futher asked on why its evolution lost it's previous features and replaced with cannons unlike Dragonair which lost it's wing like frills but in turn gained wings as a Dragonite.** _

  
_**-End of Poke-Info-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is Forte with this chappy. This time we have a new friend, a Slowpoke and he is quite a docile creature. But we now have a bump in again with Melisya again who seems to have knowledge of the crystals.
> 
> What are those crystals and why is it she needs them, and what is that glow? You'll find out in the next chapters!
> 
> Ciao and stay cool!
> 
> Lux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and sorry for the very long inactivity, had to do loads of things but this time I am back for good. Now this is a project that I want to do first for a few chapters. Simplistic. But don't worry! I have a surprise soon enough for the other stories.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
